


Age of Resistance: The Aftermath

by seyconstarts



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate ending without any connection to the Dark Crystal original movie, Basically Alternate Reality - Dark Crystal, Bold Gurjin, Deet has the darkening, Everybody loves Rian now, Garthim war never happened, Multi, No Garthim war, RIP Garthim, Seladon tried EVERYTHING literally everything to keep her position as the All-Maudra, SkekSil's newest conspiration, Will Naia choose Amri or Kylan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyconstarts/pseuds/seyconstarts
Summary: (Continuation from Season 1 Episode 10 of Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance WITHOUT any connection with the original Dark Crystal movie. In this alternate reality, the Garthim war never happened and the Gelflings did not go almost extinct)The Skeksis fled to their palace, but not for long. Soon enough, The Gelfling's resistance will obliterate them from their beloved Thra, led by the wielder of the now-broken dual glaive; Rian of the Stone-In-The-Wood.As the Gelflings started to see Rian as the hero, as Aughra called him and the others the Heroes of Resistance, Seladon grew wary of her position as the All-Maudra.At the other side of Thra - Castle of the Crystal, a sudden, unexpected attack happened, causing the Chamberlain doubt the power of his very own Emperor, SkekOk.
Relationships: Amri/Kylan/Naia (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Rian/skekSil (Dark Crystal), Seladon / Rian (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 4





	Age of Resistance: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this fanfiction is an alternate reality of the Dark Crystal universe, where Garthim war never happened and Gelflings did not go almost extinct.  
> I did a pretty bad job butchering Skeksis' storyline so this will be disappointing. Read at your own risk.  
> For the lover of happy flowery ending where the Gelflings live in harmony and the Skeksis obliterated (eventually)  
> English is my third language, so expect spelling, punctuation and grammar error.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Gelflings started to see who their real Heroes are, Seladon grew wary of her position as the All-Maudra.

There is no use.

Deet is gone.

Rian walked back to where the other Gelflings were at Stone-In-The-Wood.

Thra’s beautiful sky did not distract him in walking soullessly towards where the others are. He kept his eyes straight to where his feet steps. He could hear the chatter of other Gelflings getting louder and louder as he walked closer to them, but everything seemed like he was surrounded by wind and their voices were blocked by it.  
“There he is!” Said Gurjin, walking towards him. “You alright? I saw you walking over there on your own.” He said, his beady eyes showing concern.  
Rian put his hand on Gurjin’s shoulder, yet refused to stare back into the Drenchen Prince’s eyes. “Yeah Gurjin, I’m fine.”  
“We’re going to celebrate our victory, best if you come with us, Rian.” Said Kylan, approaching him from the back.  
Rian nodded as he followed Kylan and Gurjin. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Seladon, Maudra Laesid, Brea and a few Paladins carrying Maudra Fara’s dead body. After the celebration, a funeral would come, and the Stonewoods would do anything to be able to celebrate their big victory with their Maudra for the last time.

Soon enough, all the Gelflings gathered in Stone-In-The-Wood’s palace. Everyone was feasting, cheering happily, making conversation. Kylan had help from Naia, Gurjin and Brea to cook a big cauldron of stew, which should be enough to feed all the Gelflings.  
At the corner of the room, Seladon sighed. Fara costed her own life to save hers. And she lost her sister Tavra. All the guilt and sadness seeped down deeper and deeper inside her mind, haunting her. Perhaps she also felt the guilt for what she did to her mother, burning her so that she would never be able to join Thra. Perhaps she was too blinded by the urge to become perfect, better and stronger than her mother who had always been harsh at her, to the point that she chose the deceitful Skeksis over her own kind.  
As all the emotions circled inside her mind, she stared at the view around them. Gelflings from all clans, uniting as one. They were singing, dancing, eating, talking – all without being disgusted by each other. Even the strange Dousan to the lowly Grotan, they were all one as Gelflings, not as clans.  
But how long would this harmony last?  
Her eyes caught sight of a Gelfling. A stonewood Gelfling who wielded the dual glaive and lit the blue fire.

Rian.

All the clans, the Gelflings were gathered here as one, united by Thra and the Aughra, all not just because they wanted to end the Skeksis’ tyranny,  
But also because of Rian.  
Sure, Seladon is the All-Maudra. All-Maudra Seladon the second, named after her grandmother who was also the All-Maudra.  
But until when?  
Seladon was not the one who revealed the Skeksis’ true nature, By Thra! She even called her own mother traitor, burned her, and tried to sell Gelflings to the Skeksis. She was not the one that fought alongside Aughra, By Thra! She called her an old witch! She was not the All-Maudra that could protect anyone, By Thra! Her sister and a Maudra died in front of her very own eyes.  
Seladon realized that during all of these, she was not the All-Maudra. She was never the All-Maudra. All-Maudra leads. All-Maudra protects. But what did Seladon do? Nothing good! Soon enough, all the Gelflings would realize that she is not the All-Maudra Thra needs. But what would happen to her when such time comes? All her life was forged to become the All-Maudra, that was what she is. She just couldn’t afford to lose her identity.

Far in the distance, in the middle of a cacophony of Gelflings conversing, partying, she could hear them.  
Seethi, Mera, and Laesid.  
Maudra of Dousan, Spriton and Drenchen clans.  
“…she burned her own mother! Can you believe that!?”  
Maudra Mera shook her head, closing her large, beady eyes. “Ah, in the name of Thra.” Maudra Mera’s gaze travelled to her son, Kylan. Not that he was her actual son, but she cherished him like he was her very own. “Kylan told me about the Skeksis, but I refused to believe him. I regret my actions…”  
Maudra Laesid sighed. “I could never forgive the Skeksis over what they did to my son Gurjin. Drained him! Thanks to Thra he’s still alive. I suppose when your own blood and flesh was the one who got hurt, it opened your eyes.”  
Maudra Seethi stared at the two maudra. She smiled, in a way that most Gelflings would find unsettling. “It did not seem to bother a certain Gelfling… Skeksis killed her own mother, yet she called her a traitor.” Normally, when the Gelflings talk, or think, or express their thoughts, one can see their ears moving or twitching. But not Maudra Seethi’s. Her barely changing facial expressions also does not help the fact that she was hard to read. “Sometimes even death does not change a Gelfling.”

But I did change!  
Cried Seladon inside her head. Tavra died, and it made her realized just how wrong and mistaken and lost she was.  
Although that being said, she understood why the Maudra talked about her behind her back. It was almost impossible to trust an All-Maudra who’d want to sacrifice her very own subjects for the interests of the Skeksis.  
Rian.  
Rian is the key to keep her position as the All-Maudra.

Seladon got up and walked towards Rian as she brushed dirt and dust off her black dress. One she ordered to be designed just like the Skeksis who betrayed her.  
“Rian.” Called Seladon, which gained not only Rian’s attention but also Gurjin, Naia, Kylan and Brea. “Can we talk somewhere?”  
Rian stared at her, confused. The crownless All-Maudra had called her, scarred, dirty and dusty, yet still, pertain her beauty and grace.  
“Sure, come with me,” Rian said, as he walked out of the door, followed by Seladon.  
Rian stepped outside, with Seladon behind him. Her tattered black dress caught the attention of Rian. He did not think much about it, not that he cared about fashion. But whatever dress Seladon was wearing sure did remind him of the Skeksis.  
Rian inhaled deeply. “Is there anything you need, All-Maudra?” he said, as he fully turned his body to face Seladon. He could see fresh scars on her cheek and her smeared makeup. He’d imagine that the All-Maudra would have the shiniest, most beautiful hair, the most flawless of skin, and the endless grace that everyone would feel.  
The All-Maudra in front of him, however, seemed very far from that.  
Seladon smiled. In front of her deep, endless insecurities – that she got from years and years of her mother’s belittlement – lies a strong, tall fence of confidence that she’d been perfecting for years. Fake or not, it never matter. As long as people perceive her as a strong leader. “What is your plan after you defeated all the Skeksis?”  
Rian looked down as his ears pointed downwards as well. “I’ve never thought about it, All-Maudra.” He said as his voice getting smaller - as if he was talking to himself.  
Seladon smiled. “Please, call me Seladon.” She walked closer to Rian, taking small, short steps. “Rian. I’d expect the Heroes of Resistance to live in my palace in Ha’rar. There will be enough space to keep everyone in as well. We would have enough resources and place for everyone of every clan. What do you think?”  
Rian nodded. That seemed reasonable. Ha’rar is a big city compared to the village of Stone-In-The-Wood. It’d fit all the Gelflings. They could also make camps around the palace. “I’ll tell everyone.”

Seladon smiled, once again. That beautiful yet unreadable smile. “very well. Thank you, Rian.” She said as she turns her back really quickly, walking back towards late Maudra Fara’s palace. The sway of her gown reminded Rian of the moment right before Deet disappeared.


End file.
